elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Canctunian Ponius
Canctunian Ponius is an Imperial living in Ebonheart. He is the Factor-in-chief of the East Empire Trading Company in Morrowind. Interactions Epony Trade Canctunian is threatening House Hlaalu that he will buy Raw Ebony from House Redoran instead if the Hlaalu do not lower their prices. Persuade him to change his mind. Pledge from Canctunian Ponius Canctunian has promised a pledge to the Imperial Cult, find out why he has not provided the funds and help him to get the pledge. Dialogue ;Epony Trade "I am Canctunian Ponius, Factor-in-Chief of the Ebonheart agency of the East Empire Company, at your service." :ebony trade "Well, if you think you can make me a better offer..." :: "Okay, you convinced me. Go back and tell House Hlaalu that I will sign a contract for another year." :::ebony trade "You already convinced me, you don't need to ask me again." ;Pledge from Canctunian Ponius "I am Canctunian Ponius, Factor-in-Chief of the Ebonheart agency of the East Empire Company, at your service. Is this concerning the '''generous pledge' I offered to the Imperial cult?"'' :generous pledge "You are from the Imperial cult, then? I'll be frank with you, but you must keep this in confidence. I cannot redeem my pledge at this time. Our clerk '''embezzled funds', and to avoid scandal, I am covering losses to the East Empire Company out of my own fortune."'' ::Offer to track down the clerk and recover the gold. "That is a most welcome offer. Our clerk, an Altmer named '''Mossanon', absconded with 3000 drakes. We have no idea where he went. To avoid scandal, we have not reported the crime to the guards. If you can track this Mossanon down and recover the missing 3000 drakes, I would be more than happy to immediately redeem my generous pledge to the Imperial cult."'' :::embezzled funds "Our clerk Mossanon took 3000 drakes in gold from our treasury. Since he kept all accountings, we didn't even suspect the gold was missing until he disappeared." :::Mossanon "He was an excellent clerk, a proper High Elf, well-spoken, diligent, orderly, good with figures, reliable -- until recently. I believe we all noticed a change in his behavior, but thought nothing of it. In particular, we noticed a marked rise in his absences from the office. We have been reluctant to discuss the subject with the other employees, for obvious reasons. But perhaps, if you are discreet, and persuasive, you may learn something from speaking with them." :::generous pledge "If you recover the '''embezzled funds' from the absconded clerk, Mossanon, I'll be happy to redeem my generous pledge."'' ::::embezzled funds "Did you recover our missing 3000 drakes from Mossanon? Or have you come to report your failure?" :::::I failed to find Mossanon and the missing gold. "That's unfortunate. Then I'm sorry, but I cannot redeem my generous pledge to the Imperial cult." :::::Not yet. I'm still trying. "Very well. Carry on. And good luck." ::::Mossanon "Have you found Mossanon? Or have you come to report your failure?" :::::I failed to find Mossanon and the missing gold. "That's unfortunate. Then I'm sorry, but I cannot redeem my generous pledge to the Imperial cult." :::::Mossanon "The Mossanon matter is closed." :::::Not yet. I'm still trying. "Very well. Carry on. And good luck." ::Thank him for his frankness and leave. "Please accept my apologies. I wish things were otherwise." After finding Mossanon and obtaining the funds: "I am Canctunian Ponius, Factor-in-Chief of the Ebonheart agency of the East Empire Company, at your service. Is this concerning the '''generous pledge' I offered to the Imperial cult?"'' :generous pledge "If you recover the '''embezzled funds' from the absconded clerk, Mossanon, I'll be happy to redeem my generous pledge."'' ::embezzled funds "Did you recover our missing 3000 drakes from Mossanon? Or have you come to report your failure?" :::No. Here's 2500 drakes... all I could recover. :::No. Here's 2000 drakes... all I could recover. :::No. Here's 1000 drakes... all I could recover. :::"A pity. But something is better than nothing. And what you have recovered will at least permit me to redeem my generous pledge to the Imperial cult." ::::generous pledge "Thank you for recovering our embezzled funds. And here are the 1000 drakes I pledged to support an Imperial cult mission to the Ashlanders." :::::generous pledge "Thank you again for recovering our embezzled funds." ::::embezzled funds "Thank you for your help." :Mossanon "Have you found Mossanon? Or have you come to report your failure?" ::I found him, but I won't say where. "I understand. Discretion may be essential to obtain the cooperation of the parties in affairs like this." ::I found him in Sadrith Mora living with a Telvanni Woman. "Good. If we decide to report this matter to the authorities, I will pass this information on to the guards." Appearances * de:Canctunian Ponius es:Canctunian Ponius pl:Canctunian Ponius ru:Цанктуниан Пониус Category:Morrowind: Ebonheart Characters